Misjudgement
by Violet Cause
Summary: It starts towards the end of the first movie, except i changed it. If you really like Mitchie you shouldn't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

**Summary: **I was disappointed with the way Camp Rock ended and so I'm making a better ending and a sequel. It starts around the time that Tess blames Mitchie for the disappearance of her bracelet, falsely of course. And for those out there who love Mitchie, I hate her with a passion. Just her character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jonas Brothers, I wish I did.

**A/N:** Not much to say really. Just that I have no idea what I'm doing.

MItchie stared in shock at Tess. How could she blame her for stealing her bracelet, when she didn't? Tess was smug, and Caitlyn just kept rolling her eyes. She knew that Tess was behind this. But Brown kept saying the end of Final Jam. When Brown turned away to talk to her mom, Mitchie threw herself at Tess and just wailed on her.

Tess' screaming was the only thing that alerted Brown and her mom that something was up. Caitlyn just stood by frowning, and her mom was yelling at her to stop. Brown reached down and plucked Mitchie off of Tess.

"Ok, that's it; you're banned from all Camp activities until _everybody _is gone." Brown said, and taking Tess with him, left the room. Her mom just looked at Mitchie with disappointment and walked away.

"Mitchie, we could've gone right after the show, everyone would've still heard us. Now you've about ruined your chance to make it up to Shane." Caitlyn said shaking her head in utter failure.

That was when Mitchie realized what she had done. "Crap. How could I do that? Why did I do that?" She asked herself. That's when she heard a voice from behind the kitchen.

_Don't mind me I'm just sitting here, minding my own business. I can't help but stare, at the entertainment you brought to the table today. You've managed to embarrass yourself and others in one fell swoop. Whoa…_

_And there's nothing you can do. Nothing you can say. You've been abandoned for so much better days. There's nothing you can do and nothing you can say. They've left you, cause you're S.O.L. Whoa, whoa. Hmm, you're S.O.L._

_When you're feeling down and alone. When the warm summer air just feels so cold. Will you call on an old friend to help you out of your slump? Will you admit that you've made a mistake? The birds don't cheep when around you, and the flowers wilt in your presence. The smiles you used to bring are fading and no one remembers your name._

_And there's nothing you can do. Nothing you can say. You've been abandoned for so much better days. There's nothing you can do and nothing you can say. They've left you, cause you're S.O.L. Whoa, whoa. Hmm, you're S.O.L._

_But just say the word and I'll bring some tears to your eyes. I'll make them remember the good old times. They'll remember your face, and the smile you shared. It's not as bad as it sounds. You're S.O.L. but its fine. There's nothing you could've done. You're S.O.L. but its fine. Cause only in your mind, everyone hates you. _

_And there's nothing you can do. Nothing you can say. You've been abandoned for so much better days. There's nothing you can do and nothing you can say. They've left you, cause you're S.O.L. Whoa, whoa. Hmm, you're S.O.L. Oh, yeah just S.O.L._

Mitchie walked over to the window and looked around. A girl around her age was playing the guitar, and singing. But as Mitchie looked out, the girl got up and walked away.

Mitchie ran out and intercepted her as she walked around the computer.

"That song was really good. Who wrote it?" Mitchie asked. The girl smiled.

"Hi, I'm Carmen. And I wrote that song. I have to go meet my brother." Carmen said hurried. She kept looking over Mitchie's shoulder.

"Um, I haven't seen you around camp." Mitchie said. The girl nodded.

"I'm just here for my brother's performance. Now I really need to hurry up and meet him before he gets on stage." Carmen pushed Mitchie aside and practically ran away. Mitchie was confused. Most people had the manners to stop and talk.

She half followed the girl. There was a large crowd gathered by the outside stage. And there stood Carmen. So she had time to stop and talk to Shane, but not to Mitchie? Before Mitchie could get over to Carmen, she walked off with Shane close behind. They were letting people in. Mitchie went and sat down in a seat near the back.

"Well hello young Rockers! And welcome to Final Jam. We have our judges, and our guest stars. Let the show begin." Brown said, and pointed as a dance crew came up and showed their stuff. There were more performers but Mitchie wasn't paying attention. She was watching Shane. He was watching the performers and at one point turned around and was talking to someone. He looked happy… happier than he did when she was with him.

He was talking to Carmen. _He's moved on. We both liked each other before we could get anywhere, it got screwed up and now he's met… Her._ Mitchie thought scathingly.

Suddenly Peggy came on singing something fantastic. Carmen had disappeared from her seat. And Peggy's performance was definitely gonna win. Suddenly Shane stood up and said that there was gonna be a special performance by a friend of his.

Carmen got up and sang a different song than the one Mitchie had heard her singing. She was playing the… piano? How many instruments could this girl play?

_One chance to get it right, one moment at a time, we have all the time in the world… but this is your last chance. Over and under everything, you've found the loopholes in the sea, you're trickier than anyone I've ever known. And you've left an impression on me. And you can't say you're innocent of anything at all._

_You're the right one, the right guy, a fairy tale waiting for me. You're the right man the right friend to take me where I need to be. And it's you, only you who'll make me shine like the brightest star in the sky. And its you, who will bring me far, take me out to the stars. Its you…_

_Take a moment to look at what we've done, take a minute to remember all the times. Take your chance now it won't come again, cause I won't wait forever. This is a dream, a fairy tale I want to come true. Don't let the clock hit midnight, that apple ain't as innocent as it seems. Not innocent at all. _

_You're the right one, the right guy, a fairy tale waiting for me. You're the right man the right friend to take me where I need to be. And it's you, only you who'll make me shine like the brightest star in the sky. And its you, who will bring me far, take me out to the stars. Its you…_

_Its you I find myself looking forward to see. The hugs aren't better and it's not what it seems. They think, thoughts that make us laugh. They think they know the story and understand everything. They assume way too much. And its you, you're right where you need to be. You'll take me far, you're the fairy tale, the dream I want to come true. And it's you. _

The song finished and people were standing. She stood up and took the microphone. "Thank you! Now here is Connect Three with the winner." She said making way for Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"That was Carmen Grays, everyone with her song _It's you_. And the winner is… Peggy! Congrats you get to record with Connect Three." Nate said to the crowd.

And they burst. The crowd was screaming with excitement. Peggy had definitely been the best performer there. Next to Carmen. They were tied. But Carmen was special. When Shane had come onstage he gave Carmen a hug, and there was something weird about that hug. Something Mitchie didn't like. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Summary: **I was disappointed with the way Camp Rock ended and so I'm making a better ending and a sequel. It starts around the time that Tess blames Mitchie for the disappearance of her bracelet, falsely of course. And for those out there who love Mitchie, I hate her with a passion. Just her character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jonas Brothers, I wish I did.

**A/N:** Thank you for the awesome reviews… SweetTemptation92, Friends Not Food, and Kirai-Ninja. All questions will be answered at the bottom.

As Shane walked off stage with Nate and Jason, Mitchie made her way through the crowd over to him.

"Hey Mitchie." He said his smile faded and his gorgeous eyes had stopped twinkling.

"Hey Shane, I'm really sorry about how things went the other day. And I'm really sorry I slightly lied to you. I just wanted people to like me." Mitchie explained hoping he would forgive her.

"Dude, you lied. That's the worst thing you could do. People should like you for who you really are, not who you pretend to be." Shane said. He was about to walk away, when she pushed him back.

"NO! You're going to listen to me! I really like you and I know that you like me. Or liked me, but I see you've moved on." She was talking about Carmen.

"Yeah, I have moved on. I thought I liked you, but then you turned out to be a fraud. How lame." He said and walked away despite her pulling him back.

"Mitchie just give it up. He doesn't want you anymore. He's moved on. GET OVER IT!" Caitlyn explained hugging her friend. Mitchie pushed Caitlyn away.

"I'll get him back. That Carmen girl can't steal him away from me!" Mitchie said just stalking off.

It was June and Mitchie had heard about Peggy's rise to fame and Carmen's as well. She saw a lot of pictures of Carmen and Shane standing together but didn't really listen to what the news said about them. She didn't want to know the intimate details of their love life.

Mitchie's mom had barely spoken to her since the Final Jam. Everyday was like a tomb in the Torres house. Mitchie was just surprised no one at school was talking about the Carmen/Shane relationship going on.

_Maybe I'm the only one who cares what Shane is doing nowadays. _Mitchie thought. During the school year tons of guys had asked Mitchie out, the only problem was, they were pranking her.

It had been the worst year of her life. Nothing was to die for in her life previously but now, she would die just to get out of it Things had only gone downhill since Camp Rock and Mitchie knew she would never be able to go back now.

When summer vacation came Mitchie expected her mom to ignore her again, but it was like the whole previous year hadn't happened.

"Mitchie, hun wake up!" Her mom cooed. Mitchie thought it had all been a dream, her mom hadn't woken her up since Camp Rock. Everything she did now started or ended with 'Since Camp Rock…'

"Mom, what? What's going on?" Mitchie asked, confused as to the sudden change of heart.

"We're about to leave for Camp Rock, come on." Her mom said. Mitchie jumped up wondering what her mother was talking about.

"What? Camp Rock? Are you sure you want to send me there again?" Mitchie asked. Her mom nodded and explained that Brown had sent an email last month about how the campers had loved her mom's kitchen and that he would give the same discount for Mitchie this year as last year if she promised to behave and shared a room with someone of his choosing.

"YES! A chance to redeem myself. Maybe I'll win and be able to meet with Shane to beg and plead his forgiveness." Mitchie started but her mom stopped listening. Whenever Shane was mentioned her mom turned deaf.

Her mom had partially blamed the whole fiasco on Shane. If Shane hadn't made such a big deal Tess wouldn't have blamed the hate on Mitchie and Mitchie wouldn't have pounced on Tess.

"Alright hun, get your stuff together and lets go!" Her mom said rushing out of the room.

Mitchie walked in to the camp and nostalgia blew at her. The memories she had, little though they were, were good memories. She saw Caitlyn and ran up to her.

"Caitlyn! Hey, I'm sorry about last year." Mitchie started but Caitlyn held up a hand.

"Dude its fine. We all have our moments. You had yours. I've had mine. Now we're good." Caitlyn said but turned back to a small girl standing beside her.

"Emily don't get in trouble do exactly what I told you and have fun. Now off!" Caitlyn commanded and the little girl ran off with her friends. "My little sister," She explained.

"Mitchie!" Brown yelled when he saw her. She stopped in her tracks as he came over here.

"You're gonna room with… let's see… Carmy!" He yelled over to a girl with dark brown hair. It was Carmen. She turned around and ran over.

"Hey Uncle Brown!" She said as she got near. Mitchie scowled.

_They're so close she's talking to his family like their her family, too. She's gonna talk about him all the time. _Mitchie thought looking at the girl.

"Mitchie this is Carmen, you've probably heard about her on the news." Brown said talking to Mitchie, she nodded rolling her eyes a bit. "She's your new roommate." He said. Carmen grinned at Mitchie.

_She's probably planning how to ruin me like Tess did. _Mitchie thought scathingly. It appeared that everyone had arrived to Camp Rock when two more cars pulled. Out of one jumped a small girl who looked around 17 years old. And the other one was a limo that held the members of Connect Three.

The small girl walked up to Brown apologizing that she was late he smiled and gave her a high five probably saying it was ok. The Connect Three band walked up to Brown, who gave Shane a hug, and stood next to him. The girl said hey to the band and then walked towards Carmen.

Mitchie watched wondering what she was doing. But her questions were answered when Carmen and the new girl hugged. _Probably a friend,_ Mitchie thought but then they were holding hands. _Really good friends, _was Mitchie's next thought. But there was something off about those two. Something very weird.

SweetTemptation92: Eventually nothing does. She tries and continues to fail.

Friends Not Food: I posted more! Tell me if the story is not up to expectations so far…

Kirai-Ninja: Um… yes. She will be. And very moody. She will have perpetual PMS! Jk…

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! They really helped me so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Mitchie's Point Of View

I wasn't sure what I was thinking. But I had to get out of there. She was talking about something and I zoned out. I wasn't sure whether she was fawning over Shane or attempting to start a conversation I had to leave before she sucked me in.

I quickly excused myself and walked to the door. She just shrugged and pulled out her iPod. I walked outside and bumped, literally, into Shane.

"Oh, hey Mitchie." He muttered shoving past me.

"You know you don't have to act as though I'm the freaking plague." I said turning around to face him. He looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not, I just don't want to talk to someone like you." He said simply. I wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Wait, someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded and he just shrugged.

"Someone who can't seem to realize that no one cares." He said quietly. Shane turned around and walked into the cabin. I saw Carmen leap up and hug him as he walked through the door. I guess she was excited to see him.

I walked off in the opposite direction and looked for someone to talk to. I had to vent. I walked into the mess hall and found that my mother wasn't there. After much exploring last year I had found where the staff keeps drinks for after camp.

I walked around to the staff entrance and found the fridge quickly. I was upset and stupidly grabbed a beer and walked down to the lake. Sitting on the dock with my feet hanging over, I sipped at the beer. It was better than people said it was.

I turned around and there was Nate standing behind me his foot tapping on the ground. He looked disappointed and very… parental-ish.I know it's not a real word

"What are you doing?" He said in _that _voice. The one that parents use all the time. I rolled my eyes and muttered something about drowning myself in misery. Or some bull shit like that.

I could tell the drink was kicking in. It wasn't long before he was sitting next to me, pulling the drink out of my hands.

"You're sixteen years old, you're too young to be drinking." He said condescendingly. I stared at him, exasperated beyond reasoning.

"Dude, give it back. I've had a really crappy year and I just wanna forget it all." I said reaching for the beer.

"Then go get run over by a bus, maybe that will not only make you lose your memory, but maybe it'll knock some sense into you." He quipped. Rolling my eyes again I reached for the drink, failing miserable again.

"Okay, what's with you randomly coming over and talking to me? We've been here…" I started but he interrupted.

"We've been here four hours." He reasoned. I shrugged.

"You didn't talk to me last year." I said. He sighed.

"I wasn't here last year. Only Shane was." He explained.

"Oh, yeah." I remembered. He got up quickly to throw the drink away in a respective recycling bin, and came back to sit next to me.

"Look, I may not know you at all, but I do know that at one point you were a good person. Sure you lied about your parentage, so what? we all wish our parents were different. Shane did overreact a little, but you deserved it. I know you're a good person. So I'm gonna be a good person, and a better person than Shane and treat you with the respect you deserve." Nate explained.

"I see that you haven't let fame change you into some snooty kid." I said thinking over what he had said. He smiled.

"Why would it? I'm doing everything I did before. Except now I'm home schooled, and rich." He said staring out at the setting sun. Looking at him I now realized he was down to earth.

"I'm tired." I whispered. I almost fell over into the water as I apparently fell asleep.

I found myself being carried by someone and awoke five hours later in my bed. Carmen was standing over me, looking worried.

"You were talking in your sleep. You were mumbling something about your greatest fear or something like that." She practically screamed.

"Will you not yell so loud?" I asked her. She looked at me with a weird glance, wondering what I was talking about.

"I wasn't screaming." She said smoothly. I looked up at her and realized, _Oh, that must be from me getting drunk last night._ I smiled at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked realizing she looked even worse than I felt.

"Since Nate carried you back. He said you almost fell into the lake. Shane had left by then so he just dropped you in your bed and made sure you were comfortable before leaving. He came back two hours ago and said he'd be back around this time." She explained looking at her watch. And sure enough here he came.

"Oh good, she's awake." He said actually sounding relieved. There was something in the way that Carmen looked at him that was… off. She was dating Shane for the publicity, possibly dating a girl because she was lesbian and liked Nate… who is this girl?

I wasn't about to butt into her business but I had to know what was going on. I had to snoop around. Suddenly Nate was beside me, and feeling my forehead. It wasn't just a checking your temperature way, it was a I get to touch you but I'm covering it up with checking your temperature kind of way.

"You're doing fine." Nate said quickly pulling his hand away. Suddenly Shane walked in with Brown.

"Mitchie where did you find the beer?" Brown asked. I looked at Nate and he looked angry.

"I didn't want your uncle to get involved in this." Nate whispered furiously at Shane.

"He needs to know. She's a camper and is responsibility." Shane commented back.

"I found it in the staff room." I said shamelessly. I wasn't afraid, sure I got caught trying to forget everything. What's wrong with that?

"There's a reason I didn't go to him directly. And a reason I didn't want to tell you. She's a good person who had a bad moment of weakness." Nate said sticking up for me.

_Way to go Nate! _I screamed inwardly. He was totally helping me out here.

"Lying is lying. And she lied big time. She lied to me and it hurts." Shane said. Completely forgetting the whole Brown and Beer thing.

"She didn't lie to you directly. She lied to Tess, wanting to be liked. The fact that you happened to be in the line of fire is not her fault." Nate said. But Shane shook his head.

_Why is he so stubborn?_ I asked myself. Suddenly, the moment of truth…

"Whatever… who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Carmen said changing the subject. That wasn't just like changing lanes, that was a freaking U-Turn. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy or something.

"Sure, why not?" "Sounds good." "I'm game." Were a few of the responses that came from the room, we had like ten other people in the cabin with us. We all got in circle and picked who would start.

Shane would start. "Alright, Carmen, I dare you to kiss… Jason!" Shane said looking around the room. That was unexpected.

Jason wasn't really even paying att… wait! When did he get here?! Wow… that's odd.

They kissed and that's when I passed out… again.


End file.
